Sing to Me
by Fanfiction Girl
Summary: After the ordeal in North Korea, Syd can't sleep. She calls and make a request of someone close to her.


Sing to Me  
  
By: The Almighty Keichu Girl   
  
Rating: PG-13 for language towards the end of the fic.  
  
Pairing: S/V  
  
Authoresses' Notes: Well here's a post ep songfic for Crossings.. Have fun. Feedback will be loved. This is my first Alias fic, so be nice.. OR try to be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or the song lyrics. Song belongs to Phil Collins and we all know who Alias belongs to.  
  
*Thoughts* \\ Lyrics\\  
  
*He tells me he loves me then he runs into the arms of his wife…What should I expect? I should know by now that things never work out my way* Sydney Bristow thought to herself while sitting in her darkened apartment, sipping on a drink, probably alcoholic. It had been hours since she and Vaughn had gotten back from North Korea. After all the hugs and welcome backs, she had finally been dismissed and allowed to go home.   
  
Sydney's hand ran through her head as she moved to put her drink up and get ready for bed. She walked into the bathroom and after staring in the mirror for a few minutes, noticed that tears had begun to stream done her face. *It's after times like this that I miss him the most* She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly, then proceeded to throw herself into the comforts of her bed. *Why do I still love you this much, Vaughn? Why? Why can't I accept that you are married.. Oh yes it's because you keep telling me you love me!* Sydney sobbed into her pillow.  
  
  
  
After two hours of sobbing she had made up her mind about what she had to do. Reaching over and grabbing the phone beside her bed, she quickly dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong?" Michael Vaughn's voice echoed through the phone and into Sydney's ear.  
  
"Vaughn, I know you are married and I know Lauren's probably right there beside you but could you do one thing for me? Could you sing to me like you used to? Please.. Don't ask questions, just sing to me.. Please?" She squeaked out.  
  
"Syd, I…," Vaughn began in, "I really don't think that would be appropriate."  
  
"Vaughn, screw what's appropriate and just sing to me. That's it. I don't want you to run over here and cradle me in your arms although if you want to, far be it for me to stop you.. Please Vaughn after today.. After us nearly being killed again, just sing to me like you would two years ago."  
  
"Alright."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I said alright.. Just let me get to the living room."  
  
*I remember when he used to do this for me every night.. God I miss it.. I miss him.*  
  
\\Come, stop your crying,  
  
It will be all right.  
  
Just take my hand,  
  
Hold it tight.  
  
I will protect you  
  
From all around you.  
  
I will be here,  
  
Don't you cry.\\  
  
Sydney smiled.. It was the favorite of the songs he had used to sing her to sleep with.  
  
\\For one so small,  
  
You seem so strong.  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
Keep you safe and warm.  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken.  
  
I will be here,  
  
Don't you cry.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart,  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more.\\  
  
\\You'll be in my heart,  
  
No matter what they say,  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always.  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
The way we feel.  
  
They just don't trust  
  
What they can't explain.  
  
I know we're different but,  
  
Deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all.\\  
  
*This song used to fit so well.. Now only parts of it do.. Why can't it be like it was in the old days?*  
  
\\And you'll be in my heart,  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more.  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
Cause what do they know?  
  
We need each other,  
  
To have, to hold.  
  
They'll see in time,  
  
I know.\\  
  
Sydney Bristow closed her eyes and imagined that Vaughn was there, with her in her bed, his strong arms wrapped around her. She sighed into the phone and waited for Vaughn to continue.  
  
Michael Vaughn bit his lip and stuttered a bit on the last line, before continuing. His eyes were tightly shut and he was picturing Sydney in his mind's eye, thinking about what they had been through in the last 72 hours. He cleared his throat and began again.  
  
\\When destiny calls you,  
  
You must be strong.  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on.  
  
They'll see in time,  
  
I know.  
  
We'll show them together.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart,  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more.  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart,  
  
No matter what they say,  
  
You'll be in my heart, always,  
  
Always.\\  
  
"Syd.. That's the end of the song… I'm going to hang up now… ok?" Vaughn whispered into his cell phone, trying keep the pain he felt from penetrating into his voice.  
  
"Vaughn.. Please.. Don't hang up.. I love you.. Hell that may not be appropriate but it's how I feel. You have no idea how it felt to hear you confess your love for me then go and hug you wife in front of me," Sydney screamed at the man who was in tears over her.  
  
"Syd.. You know I love you. I am in love with you but you know as well as I do, it won't work," He lied, trying to convince himself more than the woman on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Bullshit, Vaughn, I love you and you love me, what more is there?" Sydney asked him, her voice raising.  
  
"I thought you said you were moving on? You slept with Will for Christ's sake!"  
  
"That was a drunken accident! A mistake.. Vaughn.. I'm sorry, but how many times have you slept with Lauren since I disappeared?"  
  
"That's different, she's my wife!" Vaughn shouted back.  
  
"She is, isn't she?"  
  
"But I can't pretend to love her anymore.. When I thought we were going to die in North Korea, I knew I had to make things right with you. Nothing has changed since then. I'm filing for divorce tomorrow.. Lauren may not like it but it's only fair to her. I can't keep her in a marriage with me seeing as I can't keep my mind off you. I love you Syd.. I'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
"Vaughn, I.. I love you too. I'll see you when you get here. We can talk more then," Syd replied, more shocked than angry, "When you get here will you sing to me some more?"  
  
A smile crept over Vaughn's tanned face, "Of course, Syd.. Of course."  
  
The End  
  
What do you think? Write a review and I might be convinced to continue. 


End file.
